1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skateboard and ski arrangement, which enables a skateboard to be detachably fastened to a ski for sliding over snow.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular ski, as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, comprises a skiing board 3, a footplate 4, and two mounting structures 5 that connect the footplate 4 to the skiing board 3. Each mounting structure 5 comprises a first mounting frame 51 fixedly provided at the bottom side of the footplate 4, a second mounting frame 52 fixedly provided at the top side of the skiing board 3, and a pivot bolt 53 adapted to secure the first mounting frame 51 to the second mounting frame 52. The ski can simply be used for sliding over snow. For skating over a hard smooth surface, a skateboard may be used. It is expensive to prepare a skateboard and a ski for different purposes. Further, it requires much storage space to keep a skateboard and a ski when not in use.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a skateboard and ski arrangement, which enables the user to use the skateboard for skating over a hard smooth surface, or to fasten the skateboard to a ski for sliding over snow. According to the present invention, the skateboard and ski arrangement comprises a board body having two bottom riser pads, a ski, cushions and lock nuts two mounting frames fixedly provided at a top side of the ski and adapted for securing the ski to the riser pads of the board body by the cushions and the lock nuts, said mounting frames each comprising a support arm, a pivot hole disposed in said support arm and adapted for receiving the threaded pivot of one riser pad of said board body, and two wheel assemblies adapted for fastening to the riser pads of the board body by the cushions and the lock nuts to form with the board body a skateboard after removal of the mounting frames from the riser pads.